As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Modern information handling systems include many different types of consumer and commercial electronic devices such as, for example, personal computers (e.g., desktops or laptops), tablet computers, mobile devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs) or smart phones), corporate (or small business) server and data processing systems, and the like. These devices may vary in size, shape, performance, functionality, and price. While these devices or products are covered under warranty (and many times even beyond the expiry of the warranty period), it is typical for the vendors (or manufacturers) of these products to provide post-purchase product support and troubleshooting assistance over the Internet through an online website such as, for example, a website of the vendor dedicated for technical assistance and product support, or a general website of the vendor through which the product may be sold as well as supported during its warranty coverage (and even beyond the warranty period), or a website of an affiliate of the vendor authorized by the vendor to provide online technical support to the purchasers of vendor's products. In this manner, client devices may be routinely supported post purchase using a web-based assistance mechanism, which may provide relevant product documentation and interactive troubleshooting and technical support for the product.